


露水情缘

by zbisrio



Category: all魏
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: 单纯吃肉纯肉我也不知道我写的是啥玩意。颓了。就吃个痛快吧（好像也没有很痛快）





	露水情缘

我已经在观察他许久，除了他，在这里的所有男人都在观察他。在现在这种人人自危小心翼翼的时候，他的出现无疑不是美味的食物，是的，食物。他身上包裹着草莓蛋糕般的甜香，一股一股地往我鼻子里钻，他就像站街拉客的妓女，甩着一副所有男人都会为之臣服的浪荡面孔装作无辜而单纯的样子做什么贞洁烈女，可暗地里却把他那把人勾引犯罪的信息素扩大了放，恨不得所有人都把他肏出一个洞来。  
他是个omega。  
现在敢出来晃荡的omega已经很少了，他的出现已经勾起了许多alpha的兴趣，男人吞咽的喉咙，裤裆那里鼓起来的一块无不在暗示着这个小孩难逃魔掌。可他还不要命地四处游荡，瞧，他到我的面前来了。  
“嘿，来一杯吗？”他漂亮的瞳孔里印出朱红色的酒液，微热的吐息落在耳畔，顺着皮肤把全身都燥热起来。  
“谢谢。”鬼使神差地，我接了过来。朱红色的液体在高脚杯里晃来晃去，灯光撒下去落得一片光怪陆离的影子，我看见酒液里张开一只利爪，可一抬头，只有他单纯无害的笑容。  
人只有在剥夺感官的瞬间恐惧至极。

被算计了。  
一睁眼，眼前就是一片黑，耳朵依稀听得见一点声音。  
“你是谁？”我艰难地开口说话。我没有等到回答，反而是下身被含进一个温热的柔软里，是口腔。那个人口活很好，柔软的舌头在柱体上含舔，舌苔摩擦柱体引起战栗，口腔在下身起起落落，甚至有的时候深入到舌尖碰到根部的囊袋，我听见一声极小的呜咽，似乎顶到喉咙口。他剧烈的咳嗦一声，放开我的下身微微喘息了一会，更用力地用舌头去吸吮，我想伸手去抓他，却发现双手双脚都被捆住，动惮不得。他似乎也察觉到了。  
“你挣不开的。”他说这句话的时候，我透过黑布看见一个模糊的轮廓，心脏跳了跳。  
这个声音，我不会认错的。

“魏大勋。”  
“你猜出来啦啊？”他只安静了一会，又发出声音。他似乎很开心，伸手把我的眼罩摘掉，让我看见眼前的场景。  
魏大勋穿着一件黑色的猫女仆装，下身空荡荡的，挺立的阴茎还滴着水，后面已经湿透了，小穴一张一合地露出里边鲜红的嫩肉，在祈求有更大的东西喂饱它们。  
“我想你了，哥哥。”他笑着凑过来，乖巧地蹭着我的脖子，猫尾巴缠上我的阴茎，渐渐把它缠紧，沾染了一尾巴的精液。  
“你怎么！”我不知道说他什么好，可话还没出口就被他的舌头截住，“哥哥，别担心哦。我没有让他们发现我哦。”  
面前的男孩单纯得像个孩子，可眉宇之间尽是勾人的姿态，不知道他这幅样子给多少人看过，突如其来的嫉妒跟占有欲瞬间侵蚀了脑子。  
“哥哥！”他喊了我一声，把我从暴戾里解救出来，掰开臀瓣就那样不加缓冲地坐下去。  
他痛到大叫。  
我没说话。  
他似乎也预料到我这幅样子，咬着牙撑着两边自己操弄起来，我看见每一次起起落落都有性器从那个稚嫩的地方进进出出，带出没来得及收回的嫩肉，淫水源源不断地往下流，把交合之处弄得一片水渍淋淋，汗液从额头滴落在乳尖上，巨大的冲击带出乳头里蕴含的乳汁，一点一点，到最后竟然演变成喷洒出来，都喷射在前方挺翘的性器上，性器一抖，一股浓而浊的精液喷的老远。  
“哥。哥哥。。。。”魏大勋颤抖着身子，浑身都发红，屁股尖已经被我操的烂熟，穴肉往外翻着，漂亮到令人想把它毁掉。  
就毁掉把，让他属于你。


End file.
